New Moon Edward's Point of View
by monkeybusiness123
Summary: This is for all of you Twilight lovers that have been dying to see into Edward's mind. It may not sound like him, but I hope its close! Please comment!


New Moon: Edward's Point of View

Preface:

The pain was suddenly there again, it sucked me down into the vast pit of darkness that was almost impossible for me to escape from. It obscured my vision and clouded my sense of smell. I didn't like the feeling. The clock ticked loudly in my ears, sharp ringing pulses that would have, if I was human, given me a head ache. I could hear the worried whispers coming from downstairs. I had to snap out of it, my family was concerned about my well being, I had to be strong for them, especially Alice, who was in the same kind of pain that I was in, but in a different kind of way. They had seen me dash up the stairs yet again for the hundredth time that day. If I was going to give into another episode of memories I had to be alone. Another wave hit me, this time her smile. It was too bright to stare at, but so hypnotic that I couldn't look away. It resembled her so much that I cried out in pain. The whispers from down stairs stopped. There thoughts all revolved on me, how I was doing, and if I would ever be the same again. Milliseconds later they answered their own question, no. Of course not, how could I be? Will this torture ever end? I had made a huge mistake, I could never and will never forgive myself for. What was I thinking? How could I have even considered that possibility?

1. Car Ride

I smiled at my sister as she slowly got in the car, it took her 3 seconds today. She chattered on, in her head and her through her glossed lips. She knew that she didn't have to say anything, that I would hear it in her thoughts, but I think she thought that it was better when it was spoken out loud. It made us feel more human, if that was possible.

"I know she didn't want any presents, but I had to get her something!" In her head she added that Bella was going to hate that she made up a huge birthday party for her. Bella was not one for parties, especially one dedicated all to her.

"She will come and she will put on a great act to make you happy Alice, you know how she is. So kind and ... never mind." I added hastily.

One of Bella's amazing qualities was that she could take the worst situation in the world and change it into something beautiful, like herself. She was so unselfish, it broke my heart (even though my heart stopped beating decades ago) to think that she was always trying to make everyone else happy and never spend any time for herself. I made a silent agreement with myself that I will make her happy, whatever she wants she can have. Just thinking about her sent my frozen skin tingling. My breathing must have sped up because Alice looked at me funny, mid sentence. She smiled and shook her head, she must have realized who I was thinking about. Alice was the one person I can count on to not ask to many question on my feelings for Bella. She had been on my side since the beginning. She was the one that believed that we would fall in love in the first place. I pushed my foot down on the gas pedal a little more, accelerating to near 90 m/h. I was anxious to get to school and see Bella. I hope she wouldn't be there yet. I always like to be there first. It was something I had picked up in the early 1900's.

Alice laughed, she sent a silent plea in her head, _Relax Edward! Slow down your going to make the car burst or something!_

"You sound like Bella..." I sighed.

_Slow down lover boy she's not even in sight yet!_

"I know, I know, I am truly sorry Alice." I allowed the speedometer to itch back down toward 85.

_That's better thanks, I didn't want my hair to be ruined! I want to give Bella good impression that her party host is not a slob!_

"Alice, it doesn't matter if you were dressed in sweats, Bella is still going to hate you when she finds out what you're planning!"

_No she will thank me when it is all over!_

"Okay, try to act a little unanimous because we're at school now!"

2. School Day

I quickly escaped from the car, but not too quickly that it would draw attention to my movements. I breathed a deep breath as I stepped into the fresh air. It was nice to get out of the stuffy car. The red trucks noise suddenly filled the air. It was probably a few miles out still! I became tense for just a moment, I could smell her from here, but then my body relaxed, it definitely registered this scent as love rather then food. I leaned against the old Volvo and waited until her truck came into view. She was sitting hunched over the wheel, her expression grim, it instantly brightened when she saw me. My chest swelled with pride. I was always amazingly happy to see her smile when she saw me. It made me think that I might even deserve her, after all, every boy in the school was out to get her.

She climbed carefully out of the truck and slammed the door shut. The movement seemed like it took a lot of force. I smiled to myself, the difference between our two kinds was amazing!


End file.
